gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Akito Kurusu
“Does it even matter anymore?” ―Akito Kurusu is one of the main characters of the Cross Crisis Series, introduced as one of the original characters and the protagonist of the crossover fighting game Namco X Capcom: Crisis, before returning as one of two playable protagonists of Super Robot Wars U along with Iris Rebel, a supporting character in Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes and a playable character in Super Project Cross Tag Battle, Chou Super Robot Wars and Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition. He is a young man who has lost everything after a tragic moment and in a twist of fate, he is given another chance at life by becoming the superhero known as the . It would take a long time for him to recover however. In Super Robot Wars U, he would eventually take control of a Super Robot called the Uniflash, a dragon-like machine that would continue to evolve in power over time. Appearance Akito is a young teenage boy of average height with brown spiky hair and three scars on the lower right of his cheek. On his eyes are brown irises. His signature outfit is a red shirt underneath a black jacket, black pants and white sneakers. As Volthur, his eyes become golden and hair lengthen and widen drastically with its color changed to sky-blue. He sports a sparkling golden armor with massive blue gems and stripes decorated on the armor that are flowing with electric energy constantly. Personality Prior to the events of Namco X Capcom: Crisis, as a baseball player, Akito had a very delinquent-like personality and was very energetic and hot-blooded, often determined to win, both the games and his friendship to people to some success, including his classmates and his… childhood friend. However, after a horrifying incident that changed his life for the worse, he was never the same and began distancing himself from everyone else. He became nearly emotionless and distant from expressing anything to other people other than angst and sadness. Even when he would become Volthur, Akito is very reluctant to use his powers or whatever he has left, if there is any at all, for good. Background Namco X Capcom: Crisis Akito was a young boy who once had a happy family with his parents. During this tragic event, Akito had witnessed his parents are killed by Shocker Combatmen, thus making him emotionally scarred forever until he was adopted by Hikaru Shihodo and his wife alongside his elder brother. He even befriended his future love interest named Aoi Kanzaki thus forming a friendship with her. After returning home with his elder brother, Akito had just seen Shoda beat and injure his girlfriend Aoi, before attempting to rape her. As the rage had awoken within Akito, he had roared in fury instead and as a sudden flash of lightning struck him, he was then miraculously clad with new armor and weapons. With these newfound powers, he successfully managed to not only save Aoi, proving that he is strong enough to protect her after all, but also beat down Shoda, until he was finally caught by the officer Hikaru, donning the identity of a superhero called Hikaruon. After finally saving Aoi and then giving her to his elder brother's care, Akito decided to use his newfound power to protect the others and soon, he was accepted into Shinra, thus earning him the nickname Super Electromagnetic Knight Volthur as Shinra's new trump card as he is about to fight those who harm the others in the name of justice. He would eventually become the rival of the Moon Knight Katsuma. Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes A few months after Akito became Volthur and Dai Shi was defeated, Aoi and Akito had reconciled their friendship and love towards each other as they both joined Shinra. Akito's girlfriend, Aoi becomes new Space Sheriff Estevan, but unlike the previous one (Seigi from Sharivan NEXT GENERATION), she uses her newfound Estavan powers instead to help people and make evil-doers pay dearly, such as when Aoi manages to finally avenge herself and Akito by kicking Shoda in the crotch repeatedly. Akito once again meets the self-exiled Katsuma and asks for his support, but the latter was reluctant to help even after all that he had done. Super Project Cross Tag Battle When Euzeth Gozzo reveals himself to be the mastermind behind the majority of the events of the Cross Crisis Series, he explains that Volthur's powers are actually a result of a failed experiment as part of Euzeth's attempt to eventually create Zenshin'ou. Euzeth planned to capture Volthur by manipulating the events of Namco X Capcom: Crisis, so that he could absorb the superhero into Zenshin'ou's essence and make it virtually "complete", but it failed miserably. Chou Super Robot Wars & Project X Zone 3 Later, Akito and Aoi, alongside Akito's adoptive father Hikaru, would once again fight in the side of Shinra, and later the Grand Army of the Light. as they would be involved in a great war with the fate of all worlds including theirs at stake. Gallery Portraits File:Volthrun.png|Volthur File:Volthrun_Spectrum.png|Volthur Spectrum Screenshots File:Akito%27s_Despair.png|The incident that left Akito a horrible emotional scar for the rest of his life File:AkitoKurusu.jpg Trivia * His superhero alias "Volthur" is a combination of the word "volt" and the name "Arthur", the legendary heroic king in medieval English folklore. * He is based off the protagonist character of the same name from LiLiM Darkness' notorious visual novel-turned-anime True Blue. * Akito and with his rival Katsuma are the only two characters, original or not, who make appearances in the most number of installments in the Cross Crisis Series, appearing in five out of seven. Category:Males Category:Original characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Cross Crisis Series